


From 45 feet down to 31 hours

by Taruolento



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23936326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taruolento/pseuds/Taruolento
Summary: Buck and Eddie have their first real conversation about what happened after Eddie was buried under the ground and things turn around for both of them.
Relationships: Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Kudos: 91





	From 45 feet down to 31 hours

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... I didn't mean to even write this down, but then I started and it turned out to be a coherent story, so here it is. I'm currently writing an overly long story from Buck and Eddie's first meeting to this day. It's nearly finished, but some episodes are still missing. I probably start posting it after this season's finale. But please enjoy this one in the mean time and let's keep our hopes up that buddie happens next week.

It was 6.45 a.m. and Eddie had braced himself for spending the next 24 hours with his workmates. To be ready to charge into calls at any second. To have either a restless night or sleep like a baby after hours of putting off fires. He couldn't predict what was to come, but he had a pretty good understanding of what 24 hours shifts included. Seeing Buck on the locker room's doorway with unexplained impression on his face, wasn't one of them.

”Is everything okay?” Eddie questioned from his friend as he buttoned up his shirt.

Buck shifted nervously before looking around, making sure no one was around. Then he took a deep breath and started talking: ”I uh... had a pretty rough night and I-I realized that... we haven't really talked about what happened... you know, when you were trapped down...” Buck swallowed hard and now that Eddie looked at him more closely, he could see the tiredness in his friend's eyes.

”Yeah, well, I'm just happy to... be able to spend time with Christopher and all of you.” Eddie tried to smile, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

”I know.” Buck hurried to say, like he didn't want Eddie to question that he doubted that. ”I just had a nightmare about it and it all came back with... with a crash and it was middle of the night, so I started looking all that video footage...”

Eddie held back the 'oh my god, why did you' sigh and instead just listened, knowing it would do Buck good to get things out of his chest.

”...and I...” Buck's voice suddenly broke and he took a deep shuttering breath. ”I was just so scared and even the thought of you being down there as all that mud and rocks fell on top of you...”

This time Eddie had to swallow down the lump on his throat. ”I was scared too.” He then admitted. He had been ignoring the aftermath for weeks, wanting only to live his life and not think about how it had almost ended that night, but Buck was being honest with him, so he thought he needed to be honest with Buck. ”I... I nearly drowned down there and I-I started thinking of all the things I would miss: seeing Chris grow up, working with my family and seeing you...”

Eddie had been walking towards Buck, step by step, and stopped only when they were only inches apart. Buck couldn't do anything but stare at Eddie and his deep... deep eyes. 

”Seeing me?” He heard himself to ask, like he wasn't the one in control of his mouth right now.

”Yeah.” Eddie smiled then. ”You have been so wonderful with Christopher and with me and I've always thought I don't wanna lose that. And I still don't. But I also know now, that I want more.”

Buck's mind still hadn't caught up with what Eddie was saying. He just gaped at his friend like some kind of idiot.

”But if you don't feel the same...” Those words finally made Buck startle awake, like he had just received a slap to his face.

”Oh, yes, yes I do.” Buck mumbled hurriedly and almost dived in to kiss Eddie, his hands tightly on each side of his face, holding him close.

Eddie almost fell backwards by the force of it, but Buck balanced him and everything fell into place. When they parted, they both smiled at each other in happiness and relief.

”I can't believe we've been missing this the whole time.” Eddie managed to breath out and his smile grew even wider, when he heard and felt Buck laugh wholeheartedly.

Eddie kissed Buck again and enjoyed the feeling of his soft lips against his, when a loud bang made them both startle. They turned towards the sound to see Hen leaning against the glass wall, gleaming at them like she had just found the most valuable treasure in the whole wide world.

But she wasn't alone. Chimney was standing there beside her and six more firefighters behind them. They all cheered and clapped their hands and they could see Hen mouth: finally!

Buck felt a blush rise from the back of his neck all the way to his ears and he smiled shyly, glancing towards Eddie who just shook his head with a smile.

”I think we should step out.” Eddie then told him, licking his lips without thinking and if they had not had an audience, Buck would've kissed him again, just to make Eddie do that one more time.

Buck was first to step outside, all nervous and smiles, as he looked at his friends with embarrassment. Hen only laughed and hugged him tightly, before moving to Eddie.

”About damn time.” Chim said, wearing a wide smile too. ”Too bad Cap wasn't here to see this.”

”Oh, you can't tell him!” Hen suddenly said as she stepped away from Eddie. ”I want to see how long it takes for him to realize.”

”Really?” Buck asked in frustration. He knew they hadn't had the chance to talk who they wanted to tell, but it seemed like an awful lot of trouble to keep it as a secret from Bobby, who was like a father to him and literally everyone else in their shift already knew about them.

”Oh, that would be fun!” Chim joined Hen and they started plotting something as they made their way to the second floor.

Buck glanced at Eddie, who once again shook his head. This was going to be a long shift.

The whole gang was upstairs as Bobby arrived to work. He was just about to start reading the previous day's report, when he saw Hen and Chim standing near the kitchen island, both biting down their bottom lips, like they tried to hide smiles. 

”What's going on?” Bobby looked between the two and then at Buck, who was shaking his head to the two. Eddie was standing beside Buck, but he averted Bobby's eyes like he was hiding something.

”Nothing.” Hen spoke fast and high-pitched, which wasn't convincing at all. Making Bobby wonder if they had found out something else from his past and couldn't wait to show it to him.

”Right...” Bobby frowned and after taking a long look at them all, he tried to get back to the report, but Chimney's laugh interrupted him. ”Okay, seriously...”

”Buck and Eddie are together!” Chim then blurted out.

”Chim!” Hen gasped in horror, feeling betrayed. 

For a moment, Bobby just stood there, staring at Chimney, before looking at Buck and Eddie, who shifted nervously on their feet, feeling embarrassed by all the attention.

”Really?” Bobby then asked and looked back at Hen and Chim for confirmation. ”Oh, that's just great.” He then opened his arms to give his two boys a hug. 

Buck let out an embarrassed laugh as he stepped up to hug Bobby first. Eddie only smiled as he gave Bobby a firm hug.

”That's wonderful, but...” He then turned back to Hen and Chim, who were silently bickering with each other. ”... can I finally get to the report?” After getting a nod of confirmation from the two, Bobby continued, so they could get this over and done with before they would get a call.

To Eddie and Buck's misfortune, the following day was as slow as could be. They only had one call and even that took only three hours. The rest of the day they were stuck in cleaning the station and pining over each other. At one point, Buck found Eddie sitting on the second floor couch, reading a book. Without a word, Buck sat beside him, as close as humanly possible and sighed out loud.

”This is agony...” He complained and looked at the side of Eddie's face. ”I would rather spend time at your house. Just you and me, in the bedroom.” Buck continued and smiled as he saw the corner of Eddie's mouth turn to smirk. He then glanced around to make sure no one was around and leaned closer to kiss his neck.

Eddie couldn't pretend to be reading anymore and put the book down, enjoying the ticklish sensation Buck's lip caused. ”You think that I don't?” He asked then, but the way he licked his lips and looked away from Buck, made him look a little nervous.

”What is it?” Buck frowned and willed himself to slightly lean away from Eddie, to give him some space.

”I uh...” Eddie let out a nervous laugh, before glancing at Buck. ”I've never been in love with a man before. I mean, there was one crush before Shannon, but since then...” He couldn't believe he just admitted that. ”I just thought that you should know.”

Buck was silent for a moment, loss of words. ”Wow...” He then breathed out a little. 

”I assume you have had your fare share.” Eddie side-glanced at Buck.

”What did you think I did in college?” Buck snorted and Eddie couldn't help but smile along. ”But seriously, I'm glad you told. We can take it as slow as you want...”

”That's the thing, Buck. I don't want to take it slow.” Eddie sighed and turned a little, so he could face Buck properly. ”We've been doing it slow... way too long.”

Buck couldn't help but smile at that. Eddie was right in a way, but still being friends in the morning and having a relationship an hour after, were two completely different things.

Eddie seemed to know Buck's way of thinking. He felt like he should convince him somehow. He was a grown ass man, he knew what he wanted and he had wanted Buck for a... very long time. Not perhaps consciously, but still had. So, Eddie took a firm hold on Buck's neck and leaned in to press their lips together.

Buck had never, and he meant it, never, had such an passionate and hungry kiss before. Their tongues were battling against each other and teeth hitting together. It felt like his whole soul was taken out from his mouth, and he loved every second of it. Then Eddie pulled away, looked Buck knowingly from lips to eyes, and then he just turned to his book again and started reading.

Buck had to collect himself for a moment, concentrating on breathing and willing the growing need inside himself to calm down. Then he let out a small laugh and leaned his head against Eddie's shoulder, feeling quite comfortable there.

”Why did we have to start a relationship in the beginning of 24 hour shift?” Buck groaned as he shifted a little to find a better position for the rest of his body.

”I blame you on that one.” Eddie said dryly.

”Hey, if it wasn't for me, we would still be just two friends, secretly pining over each other. I don't see how that would've been any better.” Buck tried to defend himself.

”Aren't you two cute.” Chimney's sarcastic voice ruined the moment though, as he walked up the stairs and came to sit on the couch opposite from them. He was holding a board game in his hands, which he placed on the coffee table. ”I brought us something to do.”

Buck leaned forward to see and frowned. ”What is that?”

”Uh...” Chim hesitated for a moment. ”I'm not really sure. I've only played it once, but I think we play as a alcoholic Russian elves, to prevent the submarine from sinking.”

”Run that by me again.” Eddie said in confusion. 

”Well, you have to drink vodka to get the elves to do stuff, so I thought...” Chim trailed off, not really sure what he was explaining.

”Doesn't that sound a teeny bit racist?” Buck said with a high-pitched voice and sneered.

”I think Tatiana left this behind when we broke up and the manual is in Russia... so.” Chimney said and waved the piece of paper in his hand that had odd alphabets written on it.

”What the hell, Chim.” Hen had now appeared beside them and was eyeing the game warily. 

”Come on! At least I try to find something to do, unlike you.” Chimney protested loudly and started to set up the game.

The three other members looked at each other before reluctantly promising to play. In the end they had a blast. They had to make up some own rules, but the game turned out to be really entertaining. Helping Eddie and Buck through a couple more hours.

The night went on while they made dinner, or Bobby made dinner, and one by one they went to bed. But Buck couldn't sleep. Nothing had happened and his body was hyperactive. He kept on thinking Eddie as he lied in the dark, staring at the ceiling. After two hours of just lying there, he had to give up.

”Eddie...” Buck whispered in the dark room as he looked at the bed beside his. ”Eddie?” He tried a little louder and then saw Eddie turn to his side, but he couldn't see his face properly. ”I can't sleep”

”Neither do I.” Eddie muttered.

”Wanna get out of here?” Buck asked, feeling his heart start beating a little faster.

”Yes, please.” Eddie said gratefully and they got up silently, tip toeing out of the room, so they wouldn't wake anyone else.

They both groaned in discomfort as they stepped out from the dark sleeping area into the blinding lights of the station. Eddie was first to get out and Buck followed him, quickly catching up with him and wrapping his arms around Eddie' waist.

”Where do you wanna go?” He whispered to Eddie's ear, pressing his body flat against his back.

Eddie let out a nervous laugh, already aroused just by the feeling of Buck's body against his and his hot breath in his ear. 

”Bathrooms?” Buck asked then, already steering Eddie towards them, when Eddie shook his head.

”No, someone might use them if they wake up.” Eddie told him. ”Cleaning closet?”

”Quite a cliche, but I'm up with it.” Buck almost shoved Eddie inside it and let the door slam shut behind him. He devoured Eddie's mouth before he could complain the loud noise Buck caused, making him sigh in pleasure instead.

Buck pinned Eddie against the wall, pressing their bodies back together, before hurriedly kissing his way down on him. The collar of Eddie's shirt interrupted his way however, so he worked his hands fast to get the thing over Eddie's head and out of his way, before continuing to kiss the exposed skin.

Eddie tossed the shirt to the corner, biting down his lips to not make a sound. Buck was now on his knees, giving one last kiss on the skin just below Eddie's nape, before leaning back to unbuckle his belt, when he felt Eddie tense. Buck realized immediately what it was about he glanced up to see Eddie's face.

”You don't have to return the favor.” Buck said then, a little out of breath.

”That's not...” Eddie shook his head. ”It's been long for me.”

Buck rose to his feet and kissed Eddie softly. ”It's bee quite some time for me too. Don't worry about it.” He was about to kneel down again, when Eddie stopped him by taking hold of his shoulders.

”I mean it, Buck. It's been really long.” Eddie didn't believe that Buck quite understood just how long.

”Eddie, it's okay.” Buck then reassured him again and kissed him again, this time more deeply. ”You're gonna love it.” He then whispered against his mouth before kneeling down.

Eddie inhaled sharply as Buck took him in his mouth. The man really seemed to know what he was doing and it didn't take long for Buck to drive Eddie over the edge. Eddie cursed in his mind, as Buck made his way up again, kissing his skin where ever he could. Then Buck devoured his mouth again and before Eddie could wonder what he could do to Buck, the other man had already taken hold of his hand and guided it inside his pants. It felt weird to be touching other man's dick, but at the same time he felt a surge of lust and excitement rush through him. He closed his hand around Buck and smiled as Buck moaned in pleasure against his mouth and rocked his hips against his hand.

Buck gave him one sloppy kiss before leaning back a little, but keeping their foreheads together, and he ran his hand through Eddie's hair, tugging it lightly as he came. For a moment they both just stood there, Eddie's hand still deep in Buck's pants, their breaths slowly calming down. Then their eyes met and they both let out a laugh. Buck leaned in to kiss Eddie again, when they both froze as the alarm went off.

Buck stepped back a little and for a second they just stared at each other in horror, before rushing to get themselves fixed. Eddie took his hand from Buck's pants and fumbled to get his shirt back on. Buck wiped the saliva from his mouth and corrected his boxers, before stepping out and quickly dragging Eddie out too as others must've still be getting out of the sleeping quarter.

They made their way to put on their gears and hurried inside the fire truck, at last being able to breathe. They both paused though, when their eyes landed on Hen and Chim, who were sitting opposite of them, staring at them with dumbfound expressions.

Buck's lips were swollen and he looked flushed as hell. Eddie's hair was ruffled and pointing to odd directions and they both looked really uncomfortable. Hen and Chim shared a look, before biting down a laugh.

”So, where were you guys when the call came? Didn't see you in the bedroom.” Chimney chirped, trying to sound casual.

”Well... I was getting something to drink and...” Eddie mumbled. He really was a terrible liar.

”I, uh, couldn't sleep so I decided to check on the integrity of the helmets.” Buck said confidently and leaned back on his chair, seeming almost proud, like he had just told the most convincing of stories.

”Sure you did...” Chimney retorted.

It had been 2 a.m. when they had departed and the fire on an empty warehouse had been taken down just before their shift was about to end, at 6.50 a.m. The sun was already up and shining. They were all exhausted as they sat back down on the truck. The smell of smoke and sweat filled the air in no time, but neither of them cared. 

After a moment of silence, Hen decided to get some answers out of the new couple. ”So, how come you ended up together?” She had seen the way they had acted around each other for... a year or even longer and she couldn't get head around the fact that they hadn't started dating long before.

Buck looked at Eddie, who only glanced at him with a tired expression and Buck knew he didn't have the faintest desire to talk about it, so Buck decided to be the one to answer.

”Well, I think we both had some thinking to do after Hayden's case.” Buck started, still feeling a cold shiver run down his spine as he even though about that night. 

”But it's been weeks.” Chimney frowned, puzzled of how slow these two were. Hen side-glanced at her friend, shaking her head, as she thought how slow Chim and Maddie had started their relationship.

”So what are you gonna do when you get home?” Bobby's voice came from the headsets, probably wanting to change the subject. The Cap was sitting at his usual seat on the front.

”Me? I'm going to just lie down and enjoy the piece of having a young kid screaming his lungs out when his mom didn't give him his cereal from the right bowl.” Hen said sarcastically, already tired of the idea.

Chimney stretched and sighed in content. ”I'm going to sleep until noon as my girlfriend tiptoes around and brings me breakfast in bed.”

Hen huffed out a laugh, not envious at all.

”I have plans...” Buck started to talk and even though Eddie was exhausted, his mind caught up with the conversation. He didn't remember Buck saying that he had anything planned. ”Since Abby came back we've...”

”Wait, Abby's back?” Eddie's baffled voice interrupted Buck.

”Yeah, she came back about a week ago.” Buck looked at Eddie in confusion, before continuing what he had planned to say, not noticing the alarmed expressions everyone else were wearing, trying to warn him: ”So, anyway, she said she could offer me a breakfast at that new café on the 4th...”

”You're having breakfast with her?” Something on Eddie's voice made Buck frown. 

”Yeah, why not?” Buck stared at Eddie now, challenging him to say what he had in mind.

”Why not?” Eddie huffed out a laugh. ”I mean, she only left you and ghosted you for months and now you're best friends all of a sudden.”

”She left for a reason.” Buck tried to defend her, not understanding why Eddie was so pissed about Abby, since he didn't even know her. ”If she hadn't had to go back then, we would probably still be together...”

Both Hen and Chimney resisted the urge to facepalm.

”Of course you would.” Eddie refused to meet Buck's eyes as he spoke. ”And I would still be together with Shannon if she hadn't died.”

A heavy silence fell on the truck, so heavy, that one could almost touch it. Hen pursed her lips together, as she used to when she wished she could escape a conversation, and she shared a look with Chimney, both feeling extremely awkward for even being there. Eddie could feel Bobby's eyes on him, as the Cap was the only person who knew he was lying his ears off, knowing that Shannon had asked for a divorce shortly before her accident. But he didn't care.

As the seemingly never-ending ride finally came to a stop, everybody hurried out of the truck and finished their works in silence. Buck kept glancing at Eddie, trying to understand why he was so angry, but Eddie refused to meet his eyes and looked everywhere else but him. Buck decided he would try and talk to him at the locker rooms, but before he could even think what to say, Eddie had already slammed his locker shut and walked outside.

”What...?” Buck waved his hands in the air and looked at his friends for an explanation.

”You're on your own, Buckaroo.” Hen said and pursed her lips again before leaving. 

Chimney looked at him from underneath his eyebrows and sighed. Buck was his girlfriends' brother after all, although a clueless one. ”I think Eddie got a little jealous.”

”Well, dah, I can see that, but why?” Buck asked in confusion. ”Because of Abby? I haven't seen her in years.”

”So?” Chim countered.

”So... what's there to be jealous about? I'm only going to have a breakfast with her and I just fooled around with Eddie in the cleaning clos...” Buck realized only then that he had spoken too much and quickly tried to figure out an way out of it.

Chim only lifted his hands up in defeat. ”I really don't want to know what you two were doing and I would be a little jealous too if Maddie suddenly informed me that she was going for a date with her ex.”

”First of all: it's not a date. And you and Maddie are completely different.” Buck insisted. ”You've been dating for a year and we planned the breakfast with Abby before me and Eddie got together.”

”Is it?” Chimney asked with raised eyebrows.”If someone asked me, you two have been together much longer than that and you didn't even tell him that your ex is back in the city.”

With that Chimney lifted his backpack on his shoulder and left, leaving Buck staring after him and realizing that there might be some truth in his words.

Eddie refused to feel jealous. Why should he be jealous? They hadn't exactly swore on a relationship yesterday morning, so he didn't even have the right to be jealous. Right? 

His line of thinking was distracted for a moment, as he stepped inside his house and heard Christopher yell out.

”Morning, _mijo_!” Eddie smiled widely as his son came to greet him. He lifted him up with a grunt and took a closer look at his son. ”Did you sleep well?”

”Yes.” Christopher smiled widely. ”I had a dream that I drove around in a fire truck together with Buck.”

Of course it had to be about Buck. Eddie smiled tightly at his son. ”Really? What happened then?”

”Then we crashed, but Buck just laughed and we were suddenly back home.” Chris continued his story, all excited.

”That's great.” Eddie said absentmindedly and once he turned around to walk to the kitchen from where Chris had just come from, he saw Carla standing at the doorway, smiling knowingly at him.

”Come on, Chris. Your favorite show is about to start. Or did you already forget?” Carla asked with a teasing tone.

”Na-ah!” Christopher denied and started to struggle in Eddie's arms.

”Easy there, buddy.” Eddie said as he laid his son down. ”You only need to ask.” But it seemed Chris had no time for that, as he quickly made his way to the living room.

”Rough day?” Carla questioned as she continued to wash the dishes left from their breakfast.

”You could say that.” Eddie sighed and poured himself a glass of water. ”I heard that Abby's back.” He then said, trying to sound formal, glad that he wasn't facing Carla at the moment.

”Yeah, did Buck tell you?” Carla asked then. ”She returned last Monday.”

”So I heard.” Eddie said with a platonic voice. ”She and Buck are having breakfast today.” Eddie finished his first glass and then poured another. ”Do you know what's going on with the two?”

”They're having sex.” Carla said casually.

Eddie coughed loudly as he inhaled the water. 

”Dad, are you all right?” Christopher's voice rang from the living room.

”Yeah, buddy...” Eddie croaked out between the coughs. He turned around to look at Carla, who only smiled at him, like him suffocating was the funniest thing she had seen for a while.

”You know I'm only kidding?” Carla asked with amused tone and Eddie knew he had been fooled. ”Abby is seeing someone else and I know Buck hasn't been thinking about her for a while now.” She then paused, as if waiting for Eddie to say something, but he only drank some more water to ease the itch in his throat. ”I also know you've been thinking about Buck.”

”Carla...” Eddie warned her, but she wasn't frightened by the tone of his voice and only opened the fridge to take out two sandwiches that were neatly wrapped up.

”I promised to take Chris to the park and then to see that ridiculous children's movie at the theater.” She explained to him.

”You are spoiling him, you know that?” Eddie was glad to change the subject.

”Oh, I know, and I love it.” Carla laughed easily as she walked to the hallway and put on her coat. ”Christopher! It's time to go, so your dad can get some sleep.”

”Okay, Carla.” Chris said, but not without a disappointed voice. ”Goodnight, Dad. Love you.” He then said as he passed the kitchen.

”Love you too, kiddo.” Eddie called after him, smiling happily, but that smile soon died down as the pair closed the door and the reality hit his face again. He was, yet again, alone and only looking forward of getting some sleep and the time his son was brought back to him in six to seven hours.

It seemed to take ages for him to get some sleep, even though he hadn't slept in the last 27 hours. He just kept on tossing and turning in his bed, hitting his pillow for time to time. He kept on thinking at what happened in the cleaning closet, even though he didn't want to. It had just felt so good, so right. He wanted to feel Buck's mouth around him again, kiss his soft lips and touch his... No. Eddie was not going there. He just needed some sleep and daydreaming about Buck wasn't an option. 

Eventually, Eddie must've fell to sleep, since he woke up to... something. He just jolted awake and looked at the watch. It was only little pass noon. He didn't know what had woken him, but it would be another four hours until Carla would bring Chris home. Just when he was about to lay his head back down, he heard the doorbell ring.

' _Mierda_ ' he thought and rubbed his eyes in frustration. When the doorbell rang twice, Eddie knew he had to get it. Maybe Carla had some kind of emergency and she needed to bring Chris earlier. Although she had a key. Eddie quickly put on some pants and patted through the corridor to answer the door. He didn't even look who it was and stopped as he saw Buck leaning against his doorway.

”Buck? What are you doing here?” Eddie rubbed his neck then, wondering if he had seen the time correctly.

”I wanted to see you.” Buck said, his voice a little slurred and his eyes a little unfocused. ”And I'm just a teeny bit of drunk.” He lifted his hand up to show his index finger and thumb for Eddie.

Great, now Eddie had to deal with a drunken Buck. He double checked the time. ”Buck, it's only noon.”

”So, what? It's like night for us after 24 hour shift.” Buck mumbled and then smiled, like he was extremely happy suddenly.

”Right...” Eddie just sighed ans stepped aside. ”Come on in.”

Buck stumbled in and stayed to lean on the entry's wall. ”Eddie...” He then mumbled. ”Are you still mad at me?”

”A little, yes.” Eddie confessed, crossing the arms over his chest. Mentally preparing himself for a long and unpleasant conversation with Buck. With drunken Buck.

”I'm sorry.” Buck rubbed his eyes, clearly wanting to sober up a little. ”I didn't realize me meeting Abby would get you jealous...”

”I'm not jealous.” Eddie said hurriedly and even drunken Buck was now looking at him like no one believed him.

”Eddie... I knew, even before I heard Abby was back, that once I got the chance, I would need to speak with her.” Buck explained and then suddenly walked to the kitchen to get himself a glass of water. 

Eddie followed him to the doorway and examined the way Buck roamed around like it was his home.

After downing a big glass of water, Buck turned to Eddie again. ”I just had a long conversation with Abby and she told me why she didn't come back and why she hadn't kept in touch. And...” Buck paused for a moment, as if he savored the words he was about to say. ”...it made me feel so great to hear that... it wasn't because of me.”

Eddie felt his heart drop and he took a step forward, dropping his arms. ”Buck... you really thought Abby didn't come back because of you?”

”No...” Buck had to think for a moment. ”In my head I knew I wasn't the reason, but... I kept on wondering it and at the back of my head, the question lingered and...”

”Oh, Buck...” Eddie shook his head, feeling stupid for not seeing that Buck had still been caught up by that. ”I think no one would choose to leave you.”

Buck frowned at him as he took a step towards him, clearly not quite believing him. ”Eddie, I-I don't think you are quite impartial considering that we are dating.”

Buck's words made Eddie smile. ”Are we? Dating?” He asked then and took a step forward.

”Of course we are.” Buck huffed out loud. ”You don't think having sex in a cleaning closet last night didn't quite make it official?”

”Uh, no. Not with your history.” Eddie smiled sheepishly, taking another step.

”Ha. Ha.” Buck faked a laugh, but he was smiling now, more freely than before. ”Well did you?” He then asked, making Eddie frown.

”Did what?”

”Did you love it?” Buck wiggled his eyebrows and this time he was the one with the sheepish smile.

Eddie licked his lips unconsciously and he had to look down from Buck's eyes for a moment to collect himself. Then he met Buck's eyes again. ”Yeah, I did. _Demasiado_.” 

Buck didn't know what that meant, but judging by Eddie's smile, it had to be good. So he got the courage to take the last steps to stand right in front of Eddie. Staring into his eyes and lips.

”Just how drunk are you?” Eddie asked after a short silence.

”Drunk enough to be a little obscene but not so drunk that I wouldn't remember what happened in the morning.” Buck said with a playful tone, measuring Eddie with his gaze.

Eddie felt his throat go dry and he suddenly lunged forward, dragging Buck to a hungry kiss. He buried his hands into Buck's short hair and felt himself being pushed towards his bedroom. Buck's hands pinned their bodies together by Eddie's hips and it didn't take long for them to start getting their upper bodies undressed. 

Buck pushed him on to the bed and took a step back himself, savoring the look of half-naked Eddie, still a little mesmerized that he was really there and this wasn't just one of his daydreams. Then he lunged forward to capture Eddie's lips again and sat astride over his crutch, pressing their arousals together. Eddie groaned into his mouth and leaned back on the bed, pulling Buck with him. 

After a moment of kissing and dry-humping, Eddie suddenly broke the kiss and stared into Buck's eyes with a hungry look. Buck tried to lean down to capture his lips again, but Eddie placed a hand to his chest, stopping him. At first Buck frowned, but Eddie's next words made a lustful smile appear on his face.

”Fuck me.” 

Buck felt all the blood in his body run shout, if it already weren't there, and he had to remind himself not to get carried away too much. ”Eddie, you don't ha...”

”If you say that one more time, Evan Buckley, I'm going to leave you right now.” Eddie said, jokingly, but at the same time Buck heard he meant at least part of it.

Buck sat up a little, placing a little more weight on their crotches. ”You sure?” He had to ask and Eddie groaned in frustration.

”Yes!” He said then. This might be his first time with a man, but he knew what sex was.

”Okay.” Buck leaned down to give Eddie a kiss. ”Turn around then.” He whispered and lifted his weight from over Eddie just slightly enough to give the man space to turn to his stomach.

Eddie would've been lying if he said he wasn't nervous. He was. But he also trusted Buck with this. This way he didn't see what Buck was doing, but he suddenly felt the other man get up to his feet.

”What are...” Eddie looked around his shoulder to see Buck fumble through his jacket's pocket and pulling out a condom and a tube of lube. ”You carry that around?” He then asked in disbelief.

”Well, I did went shopping... just in case.” Buck admitted and Eddie let out a laugh. He sometimes forgot who he was dealing with.

It didn't take long for Buck to get them fully undressed and Eddie forced himself to relax as Buck prepared him. The sensation was... odd, at first. Eddie wondered what he had gotten himself into, but then Buck slid his hand between the mattress and him, stroking his dick and pushing at the same time, making him see stars for a moment. 

”Okay, that's enough...” Eddie breathed out and reached behind himself to pull Buck for a kiss. ”And yes.” He said once they parted, knowing what Buck was about to ask.

”Fine, just tell me to stop if it's too much.” Buck told him, kissing his neck softly couple of times, before biting down.

Eddie startled at first, but then just enjoyed the feeling as Buck nibbled his sensitive skin and then entered him. This was... more than odd. Eddie didn't have time to even consider what it felt like, but damn, was it good. He breathed out and clung on the sheets. He felt Buck hesitate for a moment, but then he continued, knowing that Eddie didn't want to hear what he was about to ask.

Eddie was glad that Buck, for once in his lifetime, had the decency to keep his mouth shut. Buck moved slowly inside him at first, but as the sensation kept getting better and better, and Eddie started to meet with his thrusts, Buck fastened his movements and placed his whole weight on him. Eddie had no idea how long they had been doing this, when they both came with a loud moan and collapsed on the bed, sweaty but satisfied. 

Eddie felt Buck's hot breath against his ear and a soft laughter, making him smile. Buck kissed his ear at first and lifted his weight again, so Eddie could turn around and they could kiss properly.

”We really should've started this sooner.” Eddie breathed out, running his hand through Buck's hair.

”Tell me about it...” Buck sighed and rolled off of him to lie on his back beside Eddie.

For a moment they just stared at the ceiling, both deep in their own thoughts. Eddie marveled the way that in just under 31 hours, they had turned from friends to lovers and it had been as seamless as everything else in their relationship... mostly. Being with Buck was just... so easy. Something Eddie had never known before. He and Shannon always had to explain what the other was thinking and feeling, but with Buck, they didn't have to say anything to know what other was thinking. Everything didn't have to be spelled out for each other and it felt wonderful. He was also glad to realize that Christopher would be jumping in joy to know that Buck had come to stay. For good.


End file.
